


Next Time

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: The Hills Have EyesCharacter: LizardRelationship: Lizard/readerRequest: a kinda three some between lizard, chameleon and the reader? Don’t mind what timeline its in. a nice rough fuck from lizard and maybe some after love from Chaeleon? Those two are my biggest crushes so Id love you if you could do both of them together.AN: this is a part of the Lizard story line but i wanted to post this as a stand alone fic as wellpart 1: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/155592661619/completepart 2: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/156456610004/complete-part-2part 3: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/162564408954/complete-part-3Part 4: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/163535128554/complete-part-4-teasePart 5: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/163535225904/complete-part-5-neededPart 6: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/171498361714/alone-timePart 7: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/174733043749/complete-part-7-saviours-rewardPart 8: http://littlebitoffanfic.tumblr.com/post/178830963804/teacher





	Next Time

Whenever lizard didn’t come home, it worried the hell out of you. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stay out past dark with goggle or arguing with his family but it still made you feel uneasy.   
Sitting in the living room, you watched reruns of your favourite TV show but you weren’t really paying attention. Instead, you kept glancing at the door, hoping he would walk in.   
You must have passed out somewhere around midnight and woke up when you heard the door open and close as a set of footsteps rushed inside.   
“You okay?” you called out in a sleepy voice as you sat up, rubbing your eyes. But then you felt something gently knock the back of your head. Something metal.   
“Don’t fucking move.” A voice growled at you and you shot awake. “Wheres Elizabeth?”   
“I don’t know.” You answered honestly, your eyes darting around the black room till you saw his reflection in the window. He was one of the couple that had travelled through about 2 days ago. He was being kept alive only because his wifes meat needed to freeze to make sure it was fresh. You also saw something move outside the window. Not Lizard, the person was shorter. It had to be either ruby or goggle.   
The man let out a annoyed growl.   
“I told you. I. Don’t. Know.” You repeat, looking over your shoulder at him. But his eyes widened when he saw your face.   
“You-youre that freaks girl.” He breathed. “The one who caught us. I saw you. I saw you with him.”   
“Don’t call him a freak. Just because you’ve got a gun to my head doesnt mean you can insult the people I love.” You said in a eerily calm voice.   
“And why the fuck not! I could blow your damn head off if I-“ He growled, knocking the gun against your head but you cut him off.   
“And you’ll give away exactly where you are. You’re right. Im lizards mate. If he finds out you’ve killed or hurt me in any way, he’ll come for you. And he wont stop until he can torture you and kill you as slowly as possible.” You hiss, knowing you were right.   
You knew whoever had been at the window would have gone for help so you just needed to keep the man here.   
“tell me where there’s a car. Or a bike. Jesus, something!” He hissed at you and you could hear the desperation in his voice.   
“theres a car. But my Lizard has the keys. Hes meant to be coming back any moment.” You lied through your teeth. Papa always had the keys and you had no idea when he would be back.   
“I aint sticking around for that-“ He started to sneer but you interrupted.   
“He will drop the keys and his gun on the table in the hallways and head straight upstairs to bed. He might come in here and see me but you can hid in the cupboard.” You speak rapidly, knowing and hoping against hope someone was going to get Lizard.   
“Why you trying to help me.” He asked, sceptical but you could tell he was starting to give.   
“you have a gun to my head.” You raise an eyebrow but then realised it might not be enough. “And I want out.   
“Out?” he asked.   
“Yeah, out. I want to run away and get out of here. He keeps me here, wont let me leave.” You try to make your voice shake when you referred to Lizard.   
“you- you do?” he paused, the gun lowering slightly.   
All you could do was nod as you pulled up the sleeve of your top to reveal a nasty bruise. It wasn’t one Lizard gave you, it was one that you had got when you had tripped and nearly fell but Pluto had grabbed you a little too hard in an attempt to save you.   
“You could come with me.” He suddenly offers, taking you by surprise. You expected him to be sympathetic with your story but you didn’t expect him to be so stupid as to totally believe it.   
You twisted around to look at him, trying to think fast. He sure had forgot his wife fast.   
“You have to wait till Lizard gets back.” You blurted out.” If you don’t, he will know im gone and come after us.”   
the man paused for a moment then nodded. Just then, you heard the back door open and Lizard darting inside.   
“Hid in there.” You pointed to the closet. He managed to get inside just as Lizard ran into the living room. The moment his eyes fell on you, they seemed to soften. He moved quickly towards you, his arms wrapping around your waist and he held you against his body with shaking hands. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was gasping for air.   
“I need you to trust me.” You whispered to him, making him jump and pull away to look at you. “The man, hes hiding in the closet.” Lizards eyes darted to the door and you felt a growl admit from his chest as he tried to move towards the closet but you stopped him. “No, he has a gun. I need you to give me your gun. And then go and wait upstairs until we leave. He thinks I want to get away as well.”   
“He wont take you away.” Lizard growled just low enough for you to hear him.   
“No, he wont.” You smiled at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. “Wait until you see us leave the house and follow me. I’ll lead him to the mines entrance. Can you radio hades clan? Get them to ambush him?” You instantly saw the fear in Lizards eyes.   
“What if they get-“ he tried to demand but you interrupted him.   
“Me? That’s why your coming. Plus, I’ll have your gun. You can use mine from my bedside.”   
there was a brief moment of hesitation on Lizards part as he started at you like he was trying to memorise your features. But eventually, he gave in and handed his gun to you. He then went into the hallway to climb the stairs but not before stealing a kiss from you.   
There was something that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. He seemed completely okay with but, at the same time, worried.   
You had little time to dwell on these thoughts as you moved to opened the cupboard while hiding the gun in your back pocket. The man pointed the gun at you but then lowered when he saw you were on your own.   
“He left the keys with his brothers. But theres a short cut through the hills to the place where they dump the cars. I can hotwire one but only if theres no one around.” You say in a panicked voice as you grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the cupboard and towards the back door.   
“Wheres-“ He starts to ask but you interrupt.   
“Upstairs, going to bed. The window is on the other side of the house so we need to go now.” You say as the two of you run outside. You point out where to run toward and he bolts. You looked back and up to the windows of the spare room. You could just see Lizards shadow in the back before hes gone.   
You run or about 10 minutes before you reach the mine. Glancing back, you saw Lizard was close by, keeping to the side of the hills when he could in case the guy looked back, but he never did.   
Eventually, you arrived at the mines, stopping to pant for a breath. He was in much worse shape than you so it only took you a moment but he was doubled over, gasping for air.   
You saw something move from inside the entrance and knew it was one of Hades clan. You looked back for Lizard, who was approaching slowly so as not to alert the man.   
Once Lizard was close enough for you to run to, you took out your gun, aimed it at the mans hand which held his own gun, and shot.   
You hit your mark and the gun dropped to the ground, covered in blood as the man let out a scream. Turning, you rushed back to Lizard, who welcomed you with open arms.   
“FUCK.” The man screamed as he clutched at his manged hand before looking back to you. When he saw you clinging to Lizard and smiling, it all clicked.   
He tried to scream at you, but suddenly he was pulled off the ground and thrown against the wall, knocking him out. When he had stood, now stood Chameleon, one of Hades sons. Papa had warned you not to get too close to Hades. But, if you did, stay with Chameleon. The boy had expressed an interest in you that was beyond friendship and would probably do anything to protect you, even go against his father.   
Not that Lizard liked this.   
Upon seeing Chameleon, his grip around your waist tightened and you were moved backward a little. You saw longingness in Chameleons eyes, maybe for the way you had your arms wrapped around Lizards, or maybe for Lizards arms around you. He bowed his head a little before growling and turning to the man who let out a groan as he started to come to.   
Chameleon grabbed him by the ankles and started to drag him into the mines, the screams being the last thing you could hear.   
Turning to Lizard, you placed a tender kiss on his cheek.   
“Nice shot.” He said, his eyes on the gun that was on the floor. You smiled, proudly. This was a common compliment you got from him but it meant the world. “Surprised Chameleon didn’t fuckin’ shoot me.”   
This made you laugh.   
“And upset me? I don’t think so.” You giggled as you walked over to the gun and picked it up with two fingers, holding it at arms length.   
“here.” You gave it to Lizard who was quick to put it in his back pocket, not caring about the blood.   
“You know I’d never leave you, right? Not for Chameleon or anyone.” You reach out, cupping his cheeks gently. The soft touch made Lizard melt in your hands as he stared down at you.   
“Yeah.” Was all he could say as he leaned down and kissed you, passionately. It was one of those needy kisses that always left you moaning and begging for more. Your arms wrapped around him and you began to grind against his body. Despite the fact you had had sex last night, you felt the need just as strong as the first time.   
He moved you backwards and you felt the stone walls on your back as he pinned you against them.   
“Something tells me you’re trying to make them jealous.” You gasp as Lizard descends to your neck to kiss and bite at the area.   
“Nah, to prove your mine.” He growled, his hands roaming freely over your body. You smirked, knowing you were still partially right.   
“Then prove it before I lose my mind.” You moan, grinding against him, thankful you wore a dress today.   
Lizard, not one to be asked twice, undid his trousers and lifted you up, sliding your panties to the side and pushing inside you. You let out a long moan, feeling full and complete once again.   
his thrusts were hard and fast straight away because he knew you could take it. You needed it just like he did. Whenever you got a fright like tonight, you searched for Lizards company because only he could provide you with the pleasure and safety you needed in moments like this.   
But something from the side of the two of you caught your attention. Movement.   
From the entrance to the mine, you saw Chameleon. He was watching, his eyes fixated on you and his mouth open.   
You weren’t the only one who noticed.   
“Lizard?” You tried to speak but ended up moaning as he hit a deep spot within you.   
“Let him.” Lizard growled through gritted teeth. “Let him watch me fuck you.”   
You couldn’t deny that this thrilled you to no end. Chameleon adored you but you had never seen him as more than an acquaintance. Maybe, if things hadn’t gone so well with Lizard and yours and Chameleons paths had crossed earlier in life, you could have fallen for him.   
Looking back to your spectator, he glanced up and made eye contact with you. This seemed to be too much for the aching bulge in his trousers as he pressed himself back against a wall and pulled his trousers open so his cock could spring out. He was longer than Lizard, but not necessarily larger. He grasped it in his hand and started to stroke it hard and fast, seeming to match Lizards pace.   
Biting down on your lower lip, you moaned as you threw your head back, Lizard letting out a deep growl. Being able to pin you against the wall, one of his hand snaked up you front and pulled your dress down, exposing your bra. Chameleon let out a whimper as his hips bucked into his hand. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He wasn’t allowed to mate at all so he was probably still a virgin like his brothers and would be until his father allowed him. But judging by his actions, this wasn’t the first time he had touched himself.   
Maybe he had thought of you.   
This thought made you moan as you looked at Lizard who was staring down at the area where your body was connected to his. A snarl left his lips, making your stomach do flips. You loved that snarl. You only ever heard it when he was desperate for you and his own release.   
then your ventured back to Chameleon. His mouth was hanging open as his hips buckled into his own hands. You loved Lizard more than anything, but that kinky side of you (the one that Lizard was more than happy to encourage), wanted to know how much Chameleon thought of you. You thought of him hiding in the hills, watching you through binoculars while he wanked himself off. Maybe he had been about when you and Lizard had stumbled into the hills and fucked against some rock.   
the thought sent you over the edge. You threw your head back and a strangled moan left your throat, the familiar pleasure flowing through you like an old friend. But then you heard a moan you didn’t recognised. You opened your eyes and saw Chameleon had just came over his hand, but he was still staring at you with a little less intensity. Once he saw you were looking at him, he looked away out of embarrassment. You slumped a little in Lizards arm as he let out a growl and one final thrust before spilling himself inside you with a few lazy thrusts after.   
You expected him to pull back and set you on your feet, but instead he smirked at you and lowered you to the floor. He kept his leg between yours to keep them open and you could feel his seed starting to leak out. You could feel your panties were still pulled to the side so your core was exposed still as a cold wind travelled along the ground.   
“Clean her.” He turned and growled at Chameleon. There was a brief moment where you took some time to process what he meant. You didn’t understand until Chameleon darted over to you. Lizard moved from in front of you and Chameleon kneeled there. You were about to scrabble away, to tell him to fuck off, when he ducked his head between your legs. His tongue touched your clit and it sent a jolt through your already oversensitive body.   
You closed your eyes as he grabbed your thighs and spread them wider so he could bury his face between your legs. Resisting the urge to reach forward and grab his head, you raised your hands above your head, grabbing onto the rock with your fingers.   
Chameleons tongue worked your clit wonderfully, flicking and licking in all the right places as his lips sealed around you. His mouth was hot and wet.   
Then he moved to your slit. You were dripping with lizards cum and Chameleon seemed thankful for being able to lick it up. You let out a soft whimper as he pushed his tongue inside you. But your eyes shot open when you felt him going a lot deeper than Lizard had ever gone with giving you oral. You let out a gasp as you looked down at him, seeing his eyes had rolled back into his head as he pushed further and further inside, moving his tongue to taste the most intimate parts of you.   
Could he really be so desperate for intimacy with you that he would literally lick up another mans semen. It would appear so.   
Your eyes found lizard, who was now leaning against a rock on the other side, his eyes watching you carefully. When he saw your mouth open slightly, he smirked, seeming to know something you didn’t.  
Biting down hard on your lower lip, you were determined not to say a name. If you moaned Chameleons name, it might anger Lizard and vise versa. But you could stop your hips from thrusting against his mouth. Chameleons hands gripped your thighs almost painfully as he finally seemed to pushed all his tongue into you. Now he started to move it in and out. The way he did this was by angling his head so he could brush against your clit as he did so.   
“Fuck.” You moaned, gripping so hard onto the rock, you thought you might cut your fingers. But your voice seemed to spur him on. Immediately, he picked up a quicker pace, no longer seeming to care about ‘cleaning’ and more about making you orgasm again.   
Which wasn’t hard to do. You were already on the verge of another orgasm when Chameleons eyes moved back to look at you, seeming to beg you for something.  
you couldn’t control yourself. Your body shook as another orgasm raked over your already sensitive and tired body. Arching you back, you cried out, your hips meeting his mouth as he moaned at the feeling of your walls clenching around his tongue and the juices you produced.   
his tongue started to withdraw from you and he moved quickly from between your legs. When you opened your eyes, he had been replaced with Lizard, who now stood with a hand out to you.   
You took it and he helped you to your feet, you knees shaking as he secured an arm around your waist. Once you were fully up, he smashed his lips against yours, seeming to seek dominance again, which you offered him fully.   
“th-th-thank.” You heard a stutter from the entrance of the mines and you looked up to see Chameleon retreat inside with a smile.   
“Why did you let him…?” you trail off, unable to word it correctly.   
“Thought it’d be fun.” He shrugged, moving you back toward the village.   
“you didn’t really join in, though.” You pointed out and then saw a devilish smirk on his lips.   
“I will next time.” He smirked and you felt your legs go weak again.   
you never fully understood why he had allowed it to happened. Maybe it was to prove he had some sort of dominance over you. Maybe it was in exchange for something from Chameleon, who was now more than happy to do anything Lizard asked of him. Or maybe it was because he knew no matter what, you would go home with him and him alone.   
Whatever it was, you couldn’t wait for next time.


End file.
